Paley: The Begining
by romance in the rain
Summary: A story about the Paley friendship. Starts when the girls are eight. AUAR. More information inside.
1. Information

**A new story I will be working. It's a Paley story. It will more likely be broken into two different stories. The first one will be all about their friendship. It will be them through the years. It will show how they met, the heartache they went through together, the fun they had, and the tragedies they suffered. The second story will be about them realizing they are more than just friends. It will explore their relationship and the troubles they face.**

**The Families**

_**Jagielski –** Hazel and Thomas Jagielski have three wonderful kids when the story starts. Jacob 'Jake' Aiden is ten. Haley Delilah and Rachel Virginia are seven. They are just moving to Tree Hill. All three kids are close._

_**Sawyer –** Larry and Anna Sawyer have two kids when the story starts. Anna is pregnant with their third. Ian Chuck is eight. Peyton Elizabeth is seven. Anna and Larry are expecting a boy, Chase Jonathan. They were all born and raised in Tree Hill. Ian and Peyton are close._

_**Scott –** Dan and Deb Scott have three children. Lucas Eugene is the eldest. He is nine. Brooke Penelope and Nathan Royal are twins. They are eight._

**I wanted to try something different and this seems like it will be a challenge. This is just a little bit to let you know what I plan on doing.**

**It will be an AU (Alternate Universe.) story. I chose to use Ian as Peyton's older brother because he always fascinated me when he was Psycho Derek.**

**If there are any other characters on the show you would like to see in the story that I haven't named let me know. I went with the main characters for this story that I like. I like Chris Keller but he will be in the second part of the story.**

**I'm thinking about running this story up to the age of thirteen. Maybe younger. I don't know. I have an idea but I don't know if want to run with it yet or not. The next story will pick up when they are either sixteen or seventeen.**

**If there is anything you would like to see in this story then let me know. I will try to incorporate somehow. This is the first story that I don't have planned beginning to end so I can try to make it more of what you would like to read.**

**I have no idea how often I'll update this story. Paley is my obsession on the show so it could get updated often but I have other stories to work on so it could get shoved to the bottom of my to-do list sometimes.**


	2. Prolog

_**A/N:**__ I know this is short but it's only a prolog. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I will probably end up skipping ahead to major points in their life instead of dragging this out with a bunch of non-important things._

_I know Peyton seems out of character in being so open so fast but remember her mom is still alive and she's only eight so she has no reason to be closed off._

Haley unconsciously grabbed Rachel's hand as they stood in front of their new school. Jake was already getting his schedule so the two girls were alone. It wasn't anything new for them. This was their fifth school since starting kindergarten. Their family moved around a lot. The kids were normally left on their own to do what needed to be done. They signed themselves up for school. They got themselves to school. Jake learned to cook when he was eight so he could take care of his sisters. They lived off of mac 'n' cheese for almost a year.

The girls made their way into the office and got settled in. They were given their schedules and all the information they needed for the school. The girls would be separated this year. It would be the first year that they weren't in the same class and that scared them both, especially Haley. She relied on her twin for a lot.

"Girls these will be your guides today." Mr. Turner motioned to two blondes who were walking in to the office. "Rachel this is Bevin. She's in your class." He introduced Rachel to the shorter girl with straight blonde hair. "And Haley this is Peyton. She's in your class." The curly blonde looked friendly enough. Haley felt a little better.

"Hi I'm Haley Jagielski." Haley gave Peyton a big toothy smile.

Peyton returned the smile. "I'm Peyton Sawyer."

"I move a lot but do you want to be friends? I've never really had a friend other than Rachel and Jake. Rachel is my twin sister. She's older by two minutes. Jake is my brother. He's ten. He takes care of me and Rachel a lot."

Peyton giggled at Haley's rambling. "I would love to be your friend. I don't have any friends."

"Why not?"

"I prefer to stay in and draw instead of playing at recess. The other kids don't like that."

"Do you draw good?" Peyton showed Haley a drawing she had in her back pocket. She never went anywhere without the drawing she was currently working on and a pen. "Wow. Do you think you can teach me to draw like that?"

"I can try." Peyton stopped in front of a classroom door. "This is our classroom. We eat lunch with everyone else so you can sit with Rachel at lunch if you want to."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

Peyton smiled brightly. "Okay." They were young but they knew they would be good friends. There was something special about each of them that drew the other one in. They were building a friendship that would go through hell but as long as they had each other they would always have enough. Neither of them were sure how but they both knew it, even at such a young age.


	3. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I'm going to focus a few chapters on Anna's death then move to the next milestone the girls face together. This story is mainly to set up the other story I'm going to write for them._

Haley ran through the hallways of the hospital. Jake and Rachel were close behind. They ignored all the doctors and nurses who told them to slow down along the way. Haley didn't care what any one was saying. She just knew she had to get to Peyton. Rachel and Jake were worried about Haley. She never told them what happened. She didn't speak a word on the way to the hospital. She still wasn't telling anyone anything.

Peyton sat outside the door of the room that held her dead mother. Her head was buried in her knees. The sobs were making her shake violently. She kept shoving the doctors, nurses, and her father away. She only wanted one person and she wasn't here. She needed her best friend. She needed the only person who could make everything okay, even if only for a little bit.

"Move." Haley pushed past the doctors, nurses, and Larry Sawyer who were crowded around the room and Peyton. She knelt down beside her curly haired friend and pulled her into her arms. To the surprise of everyone Peyton didn't shove the girl away. She fell into her embrace and cried even more. "It's okay Peyt. I got you. I'm going to protect you. I promise."

Rachel knelt down beside the best friends. She wanted to be of some comfort to the curly blonde who was a second sister to her twin. She didn't know what to do though. They weren't as close as she was to Haley. She didn't know Anna so she didn't know what to say. She saw Jake take a year old Chase from Ian. That was so like Jake. He would be the first one to take care of a baby. Rachel felt utterly helpless. Jake was helping Ian with Chase and Haley was helping Peyton. She had nothing to do.

"H-Haley…?" Hazel met green as the best friends looked at each other. "W-what am I going to d-do?" Peyton's words were slurred due to her sobbing. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"I don't know Peyt." Haley might have only been ten but she was mature for her age. She always had been. "No matter what happens you have me though. I'll always be there for you Peyt. I promise."

"I'm here for you too." Rachel gave the curly blonde a sad smile.

"Thanks." She kept eye contact with Rachel long enough to mumble the word. She threw her arms around Haley's neck and buried her head in the crook of her neck and started to cry again. With the help of Rachel, the two girls stood up.

Haley looked at Larry Sawyer. "I'm taking Peyton home with me." He started to protest but she stopped him. "You're never home. You don't know her like I do. I can take better care of her right now then you can." Her words stunned him. He was too taken back to stop her from leaving with his daughter. Not that he could have stopped her. What she said was true. He didn't know his daughter. He didn't know his two sons either.

**P: TB**

Peyton lay on Haley's bed between the twin sisters. They were both being amazing comforts for her. They took turns holding her as she cried. They both even held her hair back when she was puking. She had made herself sick several times from crying. She rolled over on her side and watched Haley sleeping. She smiled sadly to herself. She wore Haley out. She knew her best friend was worried for her. She had seen how she ran towards her at the hospital. Sure she wasn't looking at anyone but she had kept an eye out for her best friend. She loved her best friend and she hated making her suffer with her. She knew Haley wouldn't have it any other way but she still felt guilty that she was making Haley worry over her.

Peyton whimpered and snuggled into Haley's side as the thunder outside shook the house. It had been storming off and on all week. Sure the weather matched her mood but that didn't mean she enjoyed storms. Storms were more Haley's thing. Peyton enjoyed the snow, which Haley hated. They were opposites but neither girl would have it any other way. Peyton liked to draw, Haley liked to read. Peyton liked scary movies, Haley preferred Disney movies. They were opposites but they agreed on a lot. Haley rubbed Peyton's shoulder and mumbled 'it's okay.' Even if her state of sleep she was taking care of Peyton. They were the best of friends and everything they were going through was proof of that.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know these chapters are short but honestly I don't feel like adding a lot. To me adding a lot of nonesense as opposed to the short chapters that get to the point just doesn't work. I like to get to the meaning of the chapter and keep the story on track._


	4. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ So the chapters focusing on Anna's death are written from experience. The only difference is that my best friend and me were older. So anything that seems out of character for a mother's death I'm sorry but this is something I've experienced first hand. I can write Haley's POV. Peyton's might be a little harder. She isn't old enough to go through what my friend did. Anyways, what I'm getting at is __**please**__ don't leave nasty comments on this chapter. So far I haven't gotten any but I would like to keep that way for these chapters._

**IMPORTANT:** _This is the last chapter. I'm losing interest in this and I really just want to get this off of my plate. I will e making the next installment later on. Right now I have to get Five Vicodin Chased With A Shot Of Clarity finished and Don't Scream on my other account finished._

Haley and Peyton sat on the queen sized bed in Haley's parents' room. Junk food and DVDs surrounded them. It was growing late. The two girls had been watching horror movies all day. Haley hated scary movies but she picked them out to make Peyton feel better. It was working so far. Peyton hadn't cried all day. She was slowly getting over her mother's death. The night was hard though. Peyton would lie between Haley and Rachel and cry. Both girls would try to calm her down but nothing would work.

"Haley?" Peyton asked, not taking her eyes off the TV. Haley responded with a 'hmm?' Peyton took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears away. "Please don't ever leave me."

Haley looked over at her broken friend. They were so young but they understood more than most people did. Her heart was breaking for her best friend. "I won't ever leave you." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry for Peyton. "No matter what happens you can always count on me."

**P:TB**

She was only fourteen but she knew. She knew it was right and she wouldn't change for anything. Now she just had to tell her best friend. She walked into the red bedroom and took a deep breath. "Peyton?"

"Hey Hales what's up?" Peyton looked up from her artwork, her rock music playing in the background.

"I have to tell you something. But first I need to tell you that no matter what happens I will always be here for you. If you ever need me you know where to find me."

"What is it Haley? You're scaring me."

"I like girls."

"What?!" Yeah this wasn't going well. She didn't expect it too. Peyton was raised to believe that it was wrong to be gay. Hell so was Haley but she knew how she was. "Get out!"

"Okay but remember I'll still be around if you need me." Haley ran out of the Sawyer household in tears. She ran home and into her sisters' arms. She spent the next week in bed with Rachel comforting her. She lost her best friend because of who she was but she wouldn't change for anything. She couldn't change. She just didn't tell Peyton the one thing that had her in bed crying. She was in love with Peyton Sawyer.


End file.
